Tormenta sin lluvia
by Yamii Nara
Summary: Estaban todos allí, el único sonido era el del imparable sollozo de Lambo, Tsuna, Chrome y Ryohei también lloraban, Reborn, Hibari y Mukuro se mantenían firmes, pero con la tristeza impresa en sus miradas. Gokudera estaba parado, con los ojos abiertos, sin mirar un punto fijo, las lágrimas no caían, ni se amontonaban, su cuerpo temblaba muy lentamente de manera casi imperceptible.


Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos-.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

"pensamientos"

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos!, últimamente mi vida esta siendo al movida, por eso tuve tiempo e inspiración para escribir este y otro one-shot de este genial fandom.

Sin mas a leer!

ACLARACION: los chicos tienen 25, Lambo 15 y Reborn es adulto, son oficialmente el Décimo y los Guardianes!

0000000000000000000000000000000

-TORMENTA SIN LLUVIA-

Estaban todos allí, el único sonido era el del imparable sollozo de Lambo, Tsuna, Chrome y Ryohei también lloraban, Reborn, Hibari y Mukuro se mantenían firmes, pero con la tristeza impresa en sus miradas. Gokudera estaba parado, con los ojos abiertos, sin mirar un punto fijo, las lágrimas no caían, ni se amontonaban, su cuerpo temblaba muy lentamente de manera casi imperceptible.

Entonces un golpe en la puerta y Fuuta entrando por ella, obligo a todos a que fijaran su atención en él, todos menos Hayato. Los ojos rojos e hinchados indicaban que él también había llorado, giro un poco su rostro y les indico con la mano que lo siguieran, así lo hicieron.

Caminaron lento, tratando de retrasar el momento.

En la puerta de la enfermería, Shamal mantenía la cabeza baja, Bianchi junto a I-pin, estaban abrazadas en el suelo, llorando, la pelirosa levanto la cabeza para ver como el rostro de su hermano no reflejaba nada.

Reborn abrió la puerta, Chrome se aferro a la camisa de Mukuro y este la envolvió entre sus brazos, Lambo giro su rostro topándose con el pecho del sol, que lo abrazo mientras secaba sus propias lagrimas, Hibari se apoyo contra la pared y clavo sus ojos en la camilla, Tsuna se acerco y miro el rostro, Shamal lo había limpiado. Se veía tan apacible, sonriendo dormido, dormido por siempre.

Hayato se acerco y acaricio el rostro con dulzura, tenía algunas heridas en el.

-hey, idiota levanta, esto no es divertido-. Soltó, los demás lo miraron.- ya compre las estúpidas entradas para el partido final, incluso tengo los pasajes a -.

Tsuna sintió caer las lagrimas rápido, Lambo se soltó de su agarre y corriendo se aferro a la espalda del peliplata y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, le fue doloroso sentirlo temblar.

\- lo digo en serio, Takeshi abre los malditos ojos-.

Mukuro que hasta ese momento lucia estoico, apretó los labios y abrazo más fuerte a la chica.

-eres más fuerte que esto-. Agacho la cabeza, las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos, en su pecho una enorme opresión la hacía difícil respirar.

-Hayato…él…se ha ido-. Entonces la cólera, esas malditas palabras.

-MIENTES, ES IMPOSIBLE, ESTE IDIOTA JAMAS ROMPE SUS PROMESAS-. Reborn se acerco a su alumno, que asentía pidiendo perdón y lo abrazo.-ME PROMETIÓ QUE VOLVERÍA, QUE IRÍAMOS JUNTOS A VER EL PARTIDO-. La voz quebrada e hipeante se hizo presente, ahogada en llanto hizo a sus amigos quebrar lo que les quedaba de fuerza.- prometió que esto sería para siempre-. Tomo la fría mano izquierda con la suya, uniendo las alianzas que los identificaba como casados.-por favor no me hagas esto, Takeshi no me dejes-. Las palabras suplicantes hicieron que las lágrimas saltaran de los azules ojos de Hibari, que podía jurar que jamás había visto tanto dolor en el rostro de la tormenta.

Gokudera sintió sus piernas fallar y se dejó caer al suelo, con Lambo aferrado a su cintura, sintió la humedad en su espalda, eran las lagrimas del Bovino que habían mojado su camisa, oyó el llanto de todos, supo que incluso Mukuro, Hibari y Reborn lloraban. Sus propias lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, su garganta picaba por los gritos suplicantes. Se dijo a si mismo que debía ser fuerte, pero el sonriente y despreocupado rostro del amor de su vida se hizo presente en su mente, entonces comprendió que ya no lo vería nunca más.

Después de una hora, la tormenta seguía en el suelo aferrado a la mano de Yamamoto con Lambo abrazándolo tan fuerte como desde el primer momento, las lagrimas seguían.

Reborn y Mukuro habían llevado a Tsuna y Chrome a descansar, mientras Ryohei acompañaba a Bianchi e I-pin en la cocina, donde unas llorosas Kyoko y Haru se encontraban.

La niebla volvió a entrar a la enfermería, dirigiendo una mirada con la nube que no se había movido de su lugar, ambos se acercaron al par en el suelo, el pelimorado coloco una mano en el hombro del rayo, que separo su frente de la espalda de Hayato y miro al mayor con suplica "ayúdalo", dejo que sus ojos dijeran y se levanto lentamente.

La tormenta sintió frío cuando el abrazo del menos se rompió, aun así no se movió. Kyoya se acerco, poniendo una mano sobre su muñeca, estiro el brazo y dio dos golpecitos y una aguja con tranquilizante se hundió en su piel, allí miro a la nube, este se puso de cuclillas frente suyo, paso una mano por su nuca y lento lo atrajo, obligándolo a poner su cabeza en su pecho, seguía llorando, sintió los parpados pesados y el calor de su amigo.

-dime que esto es una horrible pesadilla…Kyoya, por favor-. No oyó una respuesta, simplemente cayo dormido, con cuidado el mayor lo alzo y de esa manera lo llevo a la habitación de Tsuna, ninguno quería que la tormenta despertara invadido por el aroma que Takeshi había dejado en la habitación que competían.

…

Al despertar, se sintió cansado, adolorido y vació. De inmediato supo que estaba acostado en la cama del Décimo, claro esta no olía a su esposo, ya no volvería a olerlo nuca, no directamente de su piel, mas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Algo se movió, giro su rostro para encontrarse con el de Lambo, que dormido aferrado a su brazo, sonrió, la vaca estúpida era tan tierna, de su lado derecho estaba Tsuna y a su lado Chrome, frunció el celo confundido y se sentó. Ryohei estaba acostado a la ancho de la cama un poco alejado y Hibari dormía recostado en el sofá al igual que Mukuro, toda su familia estaba allí, todos menos él, entonces supo que fallaría, como amigo, como guardián, como mano derecha y como miembro de la familia y estaba seguro todos sabían eso.

Ahora solo debía esperar a que los demás despierten, para poder levantarse y encargar mas pólvora, iba a necesitar y mucha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi,moshi, ¿que les pareció?, estas cosas salen de uno asi tan tristes y se deben publicar (soy muy mala y quiero que todos sufran, muajaja), todavía no se si hacer una segunda parte en la que se veía a Gokudera tomar venganza, lo dejare al destino y a Inspiración-san!

Espero lo hayan disfrutado,gustosa leeré sus comentarios (si alguien hiciera), y agradeceré los fav y follow!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


End file.
